Silent tears
by friendsforever247
Summary: Torn between two, who would you choose. The one you love, or the one that loves you? She thought no one would understand what she's been through. until that is... she realized that theyre two boys who really do care about her. SakSas or SakNar.


_**N/A:** im not even a Sasu x saku fan. I don't like Sakura at all... but it's only my opinion. And plus, this was just to get it out of my system. _

_So please R+R. flames? okay sure they're welcome. 'sad face'_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Silent Tears_**

_Prologue_

_"Naaaanniiii!"_ A certain blonde-haired boy scowled, "We're sleeping here tonight? In the forest?"

The night became too dark. Not even a star could be seen if they lifted their heads up. They were finally finished with the days mission, already near Kohona village. But because they were dead exhausted, they decided to rest.

"GR, help me make the camp fire!" Naruto felt ignored. He pressed a match against a small piece of cardboard, then a tiny fire appeared at the tip of the match. Before he could light it onto the logs, the tiny fire blew out. He was pushed aside as someone took over.

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke merely whispered under his breath as he blew a small amount of fire from his mouth. The pile of logs created a camp fire and lit up the area around them. Naruto stuck his tongue out behind Sasuke _'Show off.'_ as he stubbornly folded his arms over his chest.

Naruto had looked behind, only to find Kakashi-Sensei asleep with his book covering his face. That's understandable. He must be the most tired from the mission.

"Eh. Sasuke, where is Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke remained silent for a moment. "Mn." was all that came from him. Not taking a chance to glance around, he shrugged as if he didn't care at all. Naruto had gritted his teeth but could not respond. Naruto grew furious. Sasuke watched Naruto walk away as he went searching for Sakura. Naruto hadn't said anything back, he knew it would cause him and Sasuke to fight. Sasuke was such a hot head.

In a far distance, Sakura sat hidden behind a tree locked deep in her own thoughts. The weight she felt in her head ached so much. No one on her team would ever understand. She knew they looked up to her, because she was practically the only one on their team who didn't show any sadness or pain. She was always smiling in front of them. She was always the positive one.

But everyone has their own burden to carry. Naruto was always alone ever since he was a child, and grew up without knowing what having parents felt like. Kakashi-Sensei, he had his own worries, which she shouldn't even bother getting into. And lastly, Sasuke. The last survivor of his own clan. The Uchiha clan that was slaughtered and destroyed by the man Sasuke had looked up to.

_Sasuke..._

The boy who she loves with all her heart. Yet, he doesn't understand how much she feels for him. He has always seen her only as a joke. Someone who was low, way below him. Like she was a tiny bug he could step on. And no matter how much he would hurt her, physically or emotionally, she still... loves him. But, Why? Why does she love that jerk. Ever since the first day she had ever met him, all she could think about was Sasuke. 'Maybe he would be the one who can understand me.' she thought. and Yes, Naruto does really care and understands her more than Sasuke ever could, but for some reason she only saw him as a really good friend.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura quietly cried. Saying his name was one way to soothe the pain she felt inside. She had reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small knife. She remembered she had taken it from Naruto's bag when he hadn't noticed. Sakura thought it was okay, he has plenty more of those Shuriken knives anyways.

There she had noticed the dry blood stains that still remained on it: reminders of the last time she used it. She had looked around to see if anyone was there. As she slowly pulled up her sleeves, memories shot through her mind. She coughed, feeling the need to do it one more time. Though she didn't want to. The sight of blood made her sick to the stomach. But She had become addicted, and it was the only way that could make her forget.

_"You worthless---" the man had slapped her across the face. Blood dripped from her nose. She bit her lips to keep from crying out. _

_"You shouldn't be here! You don't deserve to be born! " The man spoke harshly. "Do you know why I hate you?" Silence answered him. The strong alcohol smell, It filled her nose, burning her nostrils. _

_"Because I just do!" The bottle of alcohol was thrown at her head, shattering pieces of glass onto the floor... into her skin. She nearly fainted as she felt blood coming from the top of her head. His laughter was ringing through her ears._

_Tears blurred her vision. She had thought before she was totally unconscious. Somehow, the last person she saw in her mind. The only woman who loved her with all her heart. She reached out to her,_

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she slowly pressed the sharp edge into her pale smooth skin. Triple of blood dripping onto the ground. Finally, she felt a little relieved.

_"Why...? Why did you have to leave me?"_

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she felt a small chill, something appeared above her. She quickly pulled her sleeve over and randomly threw the Shuriken to the side.

"Yo." someone said calmly. Her throat tightened. She knew that voice. When She had looked up she could barely see, since it was so dark, but she knew exactly who it was.

It was _him._

"Sasuke-kun! How long were you up there!" She asked nervously, her cheeks burning red as well. He was standing at the branch of the tree just above her. Looking expressionless and calm like always.

"Does it matter?" he sounded mean , yet at the same time he wasn't trying to be. I guess it was the way he talked. She turned her stare from him to the ground. Sakura remained silent.

He had jumped down in front of her. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." she quickly replied, looking away. Sasuke only grew more annoyed. He didn't believe it was nothing. The way she had been acting lately was surely annoying towards him. Especially him. When she's not herself, or when she's not in the mood, the whole team becomes down. When she was in a bad mood, she can have a hell of an attitude.

"_How annoying_." He cursed under his breath. She had barely heard him. Sakura turned her attention to him, which now made her face to face with his. She could feel a tint of blush spreading across her face. They're faces were so close to touching that she had to fight to the urge of pressing her lips against his. He was just so irresistibly cute.

"Don't you dare lie to me." he glared. She didn't know what to say. Because she was scared. Scared of what to tell him. Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. Before he could notice, she stood and made to the direction of the camp.

He had become twice as annoyed. Sakura keeps pissing him off. Right before Sasuke could stand to go after her, he touched something beneath him. He pressed his hand into something disgustingly wet. Wet stains that appeared on his hand. Red stains? He looked clearly through his sharingan eyes, as they widened in shock.

"Sakura." He tailed her. "Wait, Sakura!" She continued walking without hesitating. He tried stopping her by grabbing her by the arm, but that made her shriek in pain.

"Ouch, Sasuke let me go!" She roughly tugged her arm away, causing her to fall to the ground. Sasuke stood there surprised, and confused. "...Sakur--" Sasuke nearly could speak. He was cut off by someone.

"Sakura..." Someone from the shadows came running towards Sakura, "Sakura-chan! There you are?" Sasuke felt himself freeze up. He knew he was in deep... shut. 'change in words XD'

_...Naruto._

He had stopped in his tracks. "What is this?" Naruto asked, his shocked expression was piercing through Sasuke's chest. "Na.. Naru..to?" Sakura called, her head felt like it was spinning.

Sakura on the ground, who has blood on her sleeves? And Sasuke, who's a few feet away from her looks terrified than ever. And... there's blood on Sasuke's hands?

"How could you? Sasuke..." Naruto slowly approached Sasuke, "How could you hurt Sakura-chan?"

Naruto's expression was growing furious. It was the most angriest expression Sasuke had ever gotten from him. And Sasuke grew scared.

"No! Naruto, I didn't hurt her...?"

Naruto was getting closer to him. "You... LIAR!" Sasuke gulped. He could see orange Chakra forming around Naruto. What is he going to do? "You have blood in your hands!" He jumped right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself shaking.

Sakura tried to stand. "NARUTO... DON'T!" She screamed, but was only ignored.

"How could you..." He gritted his teeth, his eyes descending tears. He had grasped onto Sasuke's wrist, so he couldn't run. Sasuke was almost wincing as Naruto gripped harder. Naruto brought his fist and leaned back, the energy of chakra forming in his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura gasped.

"YOU BASTARD!" **BOOM**! Sasuke was sent flying through tree's as he was falsed across the face.

Sakura stood on the ground. Shutting her eyes to stop the tears from falling, she felt the pain inside her growing back again. 'Sasuke...' she thought, Biting her lips as she cried.

_

* * *

**A/N:** wow... ouch. Poor Sasuke. Sorry, no really... I really love Sasuke. Its not Sasuke bashing! _

_Please R+R. This is my first Naruto fic. Please support?_


End file.
